


Stuck

by ferryboatGeorge



Category: White Collar
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Sugar overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferryboatGeorge/pseuds/ferryboatGeorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Peter and Neal find themselves in difficulty, that maybe isn't so difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pipilj](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pipilj).



> Originally written 4-27-12  
> this is a double drabble, defined as being exactly 200 words (my favorite type of story to write)  
> Disclaimer: They don't belong to me.  
> A/N: Apologies to the requester, but this is sort of a fill for pipilj's prompt [on whitecollarhc](http://whitecollarhc.livejournal.com/24867.html?thread=219683#t219683).

"Well, at least we won't starve."

Peter stared at Neal incredulously. "We won't starve? We're trapped in the back of a pastry truck in the middle of nowhere and all you can say is 'at least we won't starve'!"

Neal rolled his eyes at Peter's outburst and pulled a jellied doughnut out of a nearby box. Seating himself comfortably on a crate of lady's fingers, he proceeded to eat, making exaggerated sounds of enjoyment.

Throwing up his hands in disgust, Peter grabbed a doughnut and sat down on a crate of macaroons. He couldn't help smiling as he took a bite. "I suppose it's better than being stuck in a slaughter house truck."

Neal made a face as he pulled out an eclair. "Don't ruin my enjoyment."

Peter shrugged, licking icing off his fingers. "Too bad we don't have any coffee."

Neal wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Can you get any more cop cliché?"

Peter passed Neal a box of tiramisu. "Here, try these. There are no cop clichés about them."

Neal appeared mollified as he ate the small confections.

* * *

When Diana and Jones found them two hours later, they were both rather sticky and slightly sick, but otherwise unharmed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're looking for some story ideas, or just like reading crazy crossover bunnies, check out http://www.fanfiction.net/u/667639/ferryboat-George for some interesting ideas.


End file.
